The Invitation
by andtheyliveon
Summary: A small Drabble... Four years have past since that fateful day in the woods. Things have changed. Until one day when a surprising visit changes everything. Rate T because I'm paranoid.


**_Author's note: AUish... This takes place about four years in the future. Genevieve is dead and Camille and Marcel have left._**

**_I do not own TVD or TO, but if I did then Klaus and Caroline would be traveling the world together instead of being apart._**

* * *

The last thing he expected to see while walking inside Rousseau's was Damon Salvatore's back hunched over the counter-top of the bar with a glass of bourbon on his right side. The sight of the vampire sitting on the stool so casually left Klaus confused and bewildered.

Klaus walked towards the vampire and cleared his throat. Damon swiveled around in his seat and smirked at the perplexed hybrid.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. I thought I was actually going to have to track you down." The vampire snickered. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the comment and sighed.

"What are you doing here, mate?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. He needed answers. Were there any others with Damon? _Who_ was with him exactly? If any of the Mystic Falls Scooby Doo gang were here and posed a threat to him, he would have their throats.

It wasn't that he personally was afraid of them; it was that he had to protect his daughter from any possible dangers. The truth was that Klaus loved Ella with all his heart. Or at least with as much as he thought was left of his tattered heart. He would anything to protect his little girl. Since Haley died in childbirth and Elijah had left heartbroken, Ella was all he had left.

The little girl was three years old and had so much light inside of her. She was stubborn, sweet, and innocent. This reminded him of someone else who he was fond of. Someone who if he had the chance he would willingly give his heart too, but to his dismay would not let him.

"What? I can't suddenly decide to visit my _dear _old friend and have a round of drinks with them?" Damon asked innocently, breaking him out of his thoughts while spreading his arms out exaggeratedly.

"I don't recall us ever being friends, Damon."

"That's for sure" He snorted, guzzling down his drink.

The hybrid beginning to get impatient snatched the glass and threw it at a nearby wall, shattering it into a hundred little shards. This sudden act of aggression startled some of the patrons in the bar. He ignored their hushed whispers and turned back to the frowning Salvatore.

"That was waste of perfectly good liquor." Damon tisked.

Tired of not getting any answers, Klaus placed his hand on Damon's chest, squeezing the area of his heart.

"Tell me the real reason why you are here and I may consider not ripping out your heart." He threatened menacingly.

"N-no need to get your hybrid panties in a twist. I actually came here to deliver a message." Damon winced. Klaus eyed him as he released his grip on the chest.

Damon reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a vanilla envelope that had _Klaus_ written in cursive on it. He handed the envelope to the original, and started to get up to leave.

"I guess you can say I owed her a favor." He winked. "I don't understand why the hell she even wanted me to do this in the first place though." He murmured mostly to himself while walking out of the bar, leaving an even more befuddled hybrid behind.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sitting in one of his chairs in his study at his home, Klaus regarded the taunting envelope on the desk and tried to think of the possible things written inside the letter and who had wrote them.

He thought of what Damon had said to him.

"…_I owed her a favor."_

Was it even remotely possible that she would want to contact him? He could only assume that she had heard of his fatherhood from someone. Was she writing to tell him how terrible he was for not telling her before they had that moment in the woods? He shuddered at the thought of her hating him.

Not being able to stand the guessing anymore, he reached for the envelope and ripped it open. There inside of it were two papers.

The first was a letter addressed to him. Releasing a suppressed sigh, he began to read the note.

_Klaus,_

_I guess I should start this letter with some congratulations. Rumors have it that you are the proud King of New Orleans. Although, I can't see you settling for any less than that. More importantly, I hear that your little girl is turning four soon. She must be the apple of your eyes. _

_I know that you are going to do a good job raising her. You do have good in you. I have personally seen it._

_I got to say though that when Tyler first told me of Haley's pregnancy I was pretty pissed. Then I had to remind myself that you weren't mine, so I had no right to object it. I didn't understand why that bothered me so much at the time. Over the past years I realized that it was because I cared for you and missed you. Also, this was something I once wished I could experience for myself when I was human._

_I know that we agreed in those woods that it was the last time we would ever meet again, but then I thought how eternity is a long amount of time – like a really long amount of time. And then I thought about your other promise of being my last love. I was wondering if that was still true._

_I know things have changed over the years, so I'll understand if you don't show up. If you don't just let Ella know I said Happy Birthday!_

_Caroline_

The second was a college graduation invitation. Specifically it was _her_ graduation invitation set to take place in a few days.

After reading both materials, Klaus couldn't help but smile. She missed _him_. She cared for _him_. She wanted to see _him_.

He thought about his decision as little padded feet walked towards him. Feeling tiny arms encircle him, he looked down at the small curly dark-blonde haired child hugging his legs.

"Daddy, wha are you doin?" The little girl whispered tiredly, slurring a few words. She looked up at him, staring into his blue eyes with her own blue orbs.

Klaus bent down and picked up Ella and held her in his arms.

"Nothing Sweetheart." He hugged his daughter closely. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked at her.

"How do you feel about going on a little vacation?"


End file.
